The Death Of Souls 2
by mirokuslovergurl
Summary: She had lost so much yet never faltered.He was the one that could never love. yet when they cross could they heal each other and find a way out of their own darkness


Hey don't let the name fool you im a huge fan of the san/sessh pairing i think its just about my favorite

well this was on my other account but im moving it to this one and changing the name thanks dolls!!!

Disclaimer: (crying with a lawyer behind me with a gun to my head)

Lawyer: say it

me: O.k O.k i don't own inuyasha (weep) (snifel) are you happy now?

Lawyer: Yes and nice doing business with you(leaves)

me: sticks tounge out stupid evil lawyers

well on with the story i hope you like it

" " talking

_flash back_

_'thoughts'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A silent figure looks upon the small group from a near tree top. He had been doing this for months now, ever since the death of Naraku. That had been the first time he had noticed her even though he had seen her before he had never paid attention to her until then. Now he came almost every night for as long as he could. In a strange way it was comforting to just sit there alone with his thoughts in the woods watching this woman. He had no idea why he was so interested at first she had looked like a normal woman but slowly he relised how wrong he was

_**Inside of me, no matter how hard I try to bare, I can't throw you away.   
Like the wind that hits my face, I am crying.**_

there was something else to this girl and he was going to find out what it was right then he was shaken out of his deep thinking when he saw someone stir below. He looked up to see that soon the sun would be rising and he would have to go then to keep from being found. He got up from his perch and turned to look at her one more time, even though he didn't want to admit it he couldn't stand leaving her. Trying to force the feeling down he left not knowing that someone knew he was there all along.

Dawn had come and she was gone like always but they knew where she had gone.

It was the same place she went every morning for the last few months. Even though Kagome knew this she still worried. Kagome saw the older girl as the big sister she never had. She also knew that Inuyasha was also worried even if he didn't show it , he treated her as a sister as well. Kagome look up at Inuyasha

"Inuyasha i think you need to get Sango before Shippo wakes up i don't want him to get up set."

" Feh, fine just have breakfast done before i get back."

She nodded and he headed off to the graves.

at the hill

She sat on the hill in front of three graves all of them with fresh flowers. She came here in the morning to tell them what was going on in the group. She had been able to since they had not been call to kill in demons lately. She looked at the grave right in front of her it belonged to her beloved she had told him about how she had adopted Shippo with Kagome helping her. Then she started to cry thinking about how they would have been so happy as a family her and Miroku and Shippo. Then the memories came.

_**Even if the sky meant for you to throw me away,  
I do not have any resentment.  
At any cost, don't forget please,  
Since you've received a world **_

**_Flash back_ **

Blood was every where the sound of katans and screaming was ringing in her ears

The body's of demons littered the ground around her Sango and Miroku had been fighting the demons while Koga was fighting Kagara. She was bleeding badly but still fought and so did every one else. When she looked behind her there was a huge youki standing behind her. Sango reached for her weapon but didn't have time before it attacked her knocking her into a tree and leaving a large gash across her back. He now loomed over her '_oh Kami I'm going to die_' all she could do was prepare to die just then she saw a flash of purple. She looked up in horror as the houshi was run through the chest.

Just then something snapped inside of her. It was all to much her clan, brother, family, and now the man she loved every thing was gone. Now the only thing that was on her mind was revenge nothing else not pain or heart ache just the burning hate the she held for the vile creature named Naraku and nothing would stop her now. ( A/N oh no he didn't all hell is about to brake lose)

She finished off the demon that had killed of Miroku and the rest of them also.

Inuyasha and Kagome had badly injured Naraku. Both Koga and Kagara were died but she couldn't stop now. She joined Kagome and Inuyasha and gave the demon the final blow for for everyone he had killed and all the people he left to suffer, For her friends her family her love.

_**End flash back**_

Soon after she became very close to Shippo e had even started calling her momma

Sango knew she could take care of the pup since she knew so much about demons but she had always thought he had favored Kagome but over time he had grown on her and she loved him like her own son.

But she had always wished that Miroku and Kohaku could have been there so they could be a family.

As she looked down at the grave she she whispered to him

" I'm so sorry I never meant it to turn out this way I love you and i always will Miroku."

That was when Inuyasha found her on the ground crying. He felt bad for the girl and was surprised that she let her self cry this was the second time out of all the time they had spent together as friends that she had cried. When she started to calm down he put his hand on her shoulder.

" Sango... it time to go we need to get back"

she wiped her eyes and looked up at him and said

" Ok Inuyasha... I'm sorry you had to see that I.. I just miss them so much." he smiled at her " its ok i know how you feel now lets get going"

She nodded and climbed on his back and they toke off.

later on

They had been walking for most of the day now. Inuyasha and Sango walked while Kagome rode on Kirara and Shippo was in Sango's arms. Not much had happened except for a small fight with a weak demon. Just the Inuyasha stopped and started to growl, Sango could feel it too their was a very powerful demon come right at them and another force after that.

Then Inuyasha spoke

" Sesshomaru is here and he as a miko with him"

_**much larger than my love. Are tears falling from you too?  
Everything was a dream.  
Even if you have a path to go on and  
I have a path I have to go on, I know the difference.  
In a world where you and I stayed, did you  
know that you were a special person?**_

Sango stood next to Inuyasha and Kagome holding a scared Shippo. She patted his head "It will be O.k honey we will take care of him Now you go with Kirara she will take care of you" He looked up at his mother "But i want to help you okaa-san" Sango smiled down at her pup "Not this time Shippo-kun, now go stay with Kirara".The Kitsune nodded knowing that his mothers word was final and got down to go to her pet Neko. By the time Sango had made sure both Kirara and Shippo were O.k and had been able to turn around Sesshomaru was behind her. She looked up into the demon lords eyes and couldn't help but to see how handsome he was. '_what am I thinking he is a demon and an enemy no less what is wrong with me? But those eyes..._ _they are so beautiful.' _She couldn't see how he could be so evil with a face like that. Just then she noticed him grinning at her.

He had finally found the group of his half brother's. When had come upon them his brother and his mate were ready to fight. But he had not come for that this time. He had come to find out who that demon woman was. She had some how bewitched her way into his every thought. Since the death of Naraku when he had first saw her. He knew there was something different at first he thought she was a demon but she wasn't she was a normal ningen female, but she fought like a demon and when he was what was in her eyes he knew...

_****_

Inuyasha didn't know what his brother wanted but he wanted him away from his pack and if he wanted to know what that Miko was doing with him. Then he noticed that he was a little to close to Sango almost in her face. " Hey Sesshomaru what are you doing here". With out moving at all Sesshomaru answered. I've come to see this demoness. Everyone looked at him surprised

_**Why do you put me through  
such a hard loneliness?  
It was that I only looked.  
A love that I can't have, is that just fate?  
Don't forget me please,  
since you've reachieved a world  
much larger than my love  
Are tears falling from you too?  
Everything was a dream.  
Even if you have a path to go on and  
I have a path I have to go on, I know the difference.  
In a world where you and I stayed, did you  
know that you were a special person?  
Even if the sky meant for you to throw me away,  
I do not have any resentment**_


End file.
